Hat Kid
The main protagonist of the video game, A Hat in Time, Hat Kid is a human-like alien attempting to collect the scattered Time Pieces, the fuel for her spaceship, so she can return home. Her real name is unknown, as she never says it in-game, and the instruction manual lists her as “Me,” as it’s entirely written in first person. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Hat Kid vs Yooka-Laylee * Hat Kid vs Adeleine Possible Opponents * Ashley (WarioWare) * Cuphead * Kirby * Mario (Super Mario Bros.) * Shantae * SpongeBob SquarePants * Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-it Ralph) * Zim (Invader Zim) History Death Battle Info Background *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Age: Unknown *Species: Unknown (While she takes the appearance of a human, it is also implied that she is an alien) *Aliases: Lil Girl, Hat Kid, Unknown Girl *Occupation: Finding Time Pieces to get home Physicality *Strength **Can lift objects around her size **Can damage enemies bigger than herself **Smacked a mafia member hard enough to launch him a far distance and create a shine *Speed **Can outrun Mafia members **Can run on walls **Dodged the Mafia Boss' lightning **Kept up with Mustache Girl, a teleporter *Durability **Survived a fall from orbit without a scratch **Can get pushed around by others bigger than herself **Can get crushed, hit by knives, and fall into lava and keep going **Can take Mustache Girl's energy beams Weapons/Equipment *Umbrella **Used to whack baddies **Can be equipped with certain badges *Kid's Hat **Shows the way to the closest point of interest **Won't work if Hat Kid is too far away from point of interest *Sprinter Hat **Grants the ability to sprint **Combined with the Scooter Badge, changes the hat's ability from sprinting to riding a scooter *Brewing Hat **Grants the ability to throw explosive vials *Ice Hat **Transforms Hat Kid into an ice statue *Dweller's Mask **Grants the ability to materialize objects *Time Stop Hat **Grants the ability to temporarily stop time *Beam Badge **Hat Kid's melee attack now has a beam attack *Fast Hatter Badge **Reduces the cooldown time of using a hat's ability *Time Pieces **Mysterious objects used to fuel Hat Kid's spaceship Skills/Abilities *Dive **Dives forward on the ground for a quick speed boost or in the air to help reach for places out of reach **When diving in the air, it can be canceled by jumping again *Jump **Self-explanatory **Can double-jump if she want to go even higher *Wall Jump **Can run up a wall and jump off of it *Homing Attack **Launches herself at the enemy while in midair *Time Manipulation **Can manipulate time with the time pieces **When a Time Piece broke, time was rewinded **In Mustache Girl's possession, used time manipulation to transform an entire planet into a lava-ridden landscape Feats *Saved Mustache Girl from the Mafia *Defeated members of the Mafia *Took down the Mafia Boss *Won a race against a Mafia member riding a rocket *Saved Mafia Town from being flooded with lava *Snuck through Dead Bird Studio undetected *Solved the Murder on the Owl Express *Deactivated a bomb before it could destroy a train *Lead a parade of owls around the town for DJ Grooves' *Defeated DJ Grooves' and the Conductor *Cleaned the Subcon Well *Journeyed through Queen Vanessa's manor *Defeated the Toilet of Doom and the Snatcher *Saved Alpine Skyline from being infected *Defeated Mustache Girl and restored time Weaknesses *Can only put on 3 badges at a time *Can't fight without her umbrella *Some hat abilities need time to recharge after being used **The Fast Hatter Badge reduces the cooldown time however Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Bombers Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Female Category:Home Console Characters Category:Indie Game Combatants Category:Kids Category:Main Protagonist Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Travelers Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Stealth Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Time Stoppers Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Combatants with Magnetic Abilities Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Vehicle Users Category:Aliens Category:Umbrella Wielders